Percy and Nico!
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: Why did Percy really deny the gods' offer? Who was really on his mind? Find out here! Sorry, horrible title! Rated for later chapters. Correct rating, right? Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My second PJO fic! I hope you like it!

I do not own PJO.

P.S. this story is in 3rd POV

P.S.S. I won't abandon this story like I did with the Bahamas Vacation one. That story's up for adoption btw.

Percy thought about the Three Fates, ad the way he'd seen his life flash by. He could avoid all that. No ageing, no death, no body in the grave. He could be a teenager forever, in top condition, powerful, and immortal, serving his father. He could have power and eternal life.

Who could refuse that?

Then he thought of someone.

"No," Percy said.

END!

Just kidding! I'm not that mean!

…Maybe…

On with the story!

Percy asked about the minor gods and cabins and accepting all the gods' children etc.

After that, he walked out. He walked past everyone and everything. He even walked past Annabeth. He was thinking of one person and one person only.

Nico.

NOW it's the end.

Please R&R!

Sister


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I hope this chapter is good!

I do not own PJO

Once Percy was out of sight of everyone he ran. He knew that Nico would be missing him. He wondered if Nico had heard the offer the gods made to Percy. He ran faster.

When Percy finally reached the last floor of the building he burst out the doors and saw Nico sitting on the curb across the street, his head in his hands. "Nico!" Percy called. The boy looked up and his eyes widened.

"Percy," he whispered. He didn't think, he just ran, almost getting hit twice. He dodged and jumped to avoid getting hit. He leapt into Percy's arms and clutched his shirt sobbing. He would've fallen if Percy hadn't been there to catch him.

"Shh," Percy soothed. "It's okay. I'm here." The son of Poseidon had never seen Nico look so broken and vulnerable. Not even when he heard that his sister had died.

Nico calmed down after about five minutes. "I- I thought that you- that they…" he trailed off knowing that if he continued any further he would begin to cry again.

Percy knelt to the ground with Nico still in his arms. "Hey," he said. Nico looked up. "I'm here and I'm okay. We're both okay. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nico said. Percy smiled, got up, and offered a hand to Nico. The younger boy took it. "And Percy?" he said. Percy looked over. Nico stood on his toes and kissed Percy on the cheek. "Thanks," he said and ran off.

Percy shook his head to get out of his daze. "Nico, wait!" he called and ran after the son of Hades.

Nico ran into an alley, his eyes welling up with tears. Why in Hades did I do that? He thought. I don't like Percy like that or any guy like that …do I? He heard a voice behind him.

"Nico!" It was Percy, the last person he wanted to see. "Nico! Wait!" Percy called again. Nico just ran faster but Percy caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let go!" Nico yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Nico! Listen to me for a minute" the boy stopped struggling. "I like you too." Percy leaned down and kissed Nico, but this time on the lips. Nico was amazed at first and didn't respond. Percy pulled back, looking hurt. Nico's mind returned and he pulled Percy down for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and Percy put his hands on Nico's waist. They deepened the kiss and broke apart panting after a couple of minutes.

"I love you, Percy," Nico said shyly which Percy thought was rather cute.

"I love you too, Nico." They smiled at each other, kissed quickly, and headed for camp, hand in hand.

AT CAMP

Percy and Nico let go of each other's hand before they could be noticed. They were first seen by the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis.

"Hey," Connor said. Look who's back!"

"Yo, Percy!" Travis called. "How'd it go?" Percy smiled and told the campers what had happened.

"That's awesome!" Thalia said.

"Anything else?" Grover asked. Percy and Nico looked at each other, their eyes saying, 'it's too early'. They weren't going to tell their friends about them yet.

"No," Nico said, looking at Percy who also had a smile on his face. "That's it."

"Well come on," Connor said. "We have something to celebrate."

Done with the second chapter! What'd you think? Please review!

Sister


End file.
